Assasins' Cross: Forgotten and Betrayal Vol 1
by vixenalley
Summary: What if Kaoru & Kenshin already met when they were still kids?Then got separated on their journey to the next village.Then he was Battousai,met Tomoe,got married,killed her & decided to be a Rurouni & accidentally met Kaoru again after 15 long years.
1. Fireflies

DISCLAIMER: SAMURAI X or RUROUNI KENSHIN is absolutely not mine.

What if Kaoru and Kenshin already met before when his name was still Shinta? Then they got separated on their journey to the next village. Then Shinta became the Battousai. Then he met Tomoe, got married and killed her (accidentally of course). Then decided to be a Rurounin. Then he accidentally met Kaoru. Would they remember the past they shared and the promise they made under the tree? KXK.

Hope you guys will enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D (PEACE OUT)

**CHAPTER 1: Fireflies**

The story begins in the Meiji Era with young Shinta and a unnamed girl, who travels with him to the next village for protection..

"Everyone! Please be quiet and let me talk. As we all know, are village is in danger and we are the bandit's next target. The reason I gathered you all here is to tell you all that some of the villagers have decided to leave the village and travel to the next village where it is safer. If anyone of you would like to come with us and leave the village, I suggest getting your things ready today." He said gazing at his people. A worried look on face that he knew everyone can see it.

There were whispers and arguments amongst the people.

"But what if we get attacked during our journey to the next village?" The man said. Afraid for his life and his family's safety.

Once again the village leader spoke, with determination in his voice this time.

"I have hired 20 swordsmen for our protection. But just to be sure, each and every one of us has to bring their own weapon. Whether you are old or young, girl or boy, everyone must have their own weapon for protection."

Everyone was quiet. Trying to thinking whether they should go or not. This was not a happy day at all. When the meeting was over, only a quarter of the villagers decided to go. Some say "If I'm going to die, might as well defend my village with honor and die." And some say

"If this is how it is going to happen then I will accept my fate."

Later that night, Shinta wanted some fresh air for he couldn't stand the tension that was flowing inside their house. His little feet took him to the nearby river just few meters away outside the village.

_I hope everything will be alright tomorrow. I hate to see my mum so sa- _his thoughts were cut off when he bumped into something.. or someone.

"Ouch! That hurts. Who's the idiot that hit my head?" a girl's irritated voice said while turning around to see who it was.

Shinta fall on the ground and was a bit surprised. He let out a small sigh then helped him self up and dusted his pants. When satisfied, he looked at the girl that was in front of him.

_What is this little girl doing here in the middle of the night? By herself?_

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I didn't think that anyone would be here at this hour." he said in a calm voice and then bowing his head down to her waist.

She looked at the cute red hair boy that was asking for her forgiveness. She has never seen this boy in the village before or anyone that has a hot red hair. She felt some jolt running to her veins at the thought that they live in the same village. She stared at his bowing figure and then a small smile formed in the corner of her lips.

_He is definitely the cutest boy in the village and a gentle man is a plus or should I say a gentle boy? Anyway, I will make him my groom. BWAHAHA. _ She laughed mischievously to herself.

"Hmmm.. I guess I can forgive you.." still wearing the same mischievous smile on her face

He swiftly looked up at her with his eyes wide. "Really?! Thank y-" he was cut off again

"I wasn't finished yet!" she yelled as her azure sapphire eyes turned into golden orbs in irritation.

"Gomen" his right hand scratching his head and the other making a sign of peace.

_What a weird girl. Wait, is she really a girl? _He studied her face. Her big deep sapphire eyes were enchanting. _ssSUGOI, _he thought. Her hair was black as the night and the moon gave her hair the perfect glow. Although she was a bit shorter than him, she sure doesn't act like any girl. She was fierce – Definitely.

"Hey RED HAIR! Are you listening to me?" her hands were on her waist and she didn't sound happy either.

Shinta just nodded still caught in her spell.

"REALLY? You'll do it?" she beamed. Clasping her hands together as if she was praying that he won't take back what he said.

He absentmindedly nodded again. She was over the moon when he gave her a nod. Jumping up and down letting all her thrill wore off.

"Now we have to seal our deal" she grabbed his right hand intertwining her small soft fingers to his boyish fingers and pulled him under the tree where fireflies have been dancing around and was they're only witness of what was going to happen.

"What are we doing here?" Shinta was confused and feeling a tad tensed that there was something going to happen.

"This is where we are going to seal our deal!" a big grin on her face and slight flush on her cheeks.

"Pucker up!"

"Umm oka-"before he could register the words in his mind and say anything, his eyes went wide as she grab his neck and pressed her soft pinkish lips against his lips that was slightly parted. That shut him up, stunned, and lost in thought.

_She kissed me… She.. KISSED.. me.. _

Finally gaining back his senses. He glared at the little girl.

"Ahhhhh! What do you think you're doing?" taking a few steps towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her hard. Well, there was no other way of releasing his fury. He couldn't possibly hurt the girl by struggling her on the neck or beat her up and ruin her beautiful face.

"Are you an idiot or something? This is like the third time you asked me that!" she barked at him. "And stop shaking me. It's making me sick!" her hands went to her shoulder and yanked his hands off.

"I'm sealing our deal with a kiss! And when we're all grown up we can get married!" she continued.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not marrying a crazy girl like you!" he snarled pointing at her.

"Well too bad. You can't do anything about it because we already kissed!" sticking her tongue out, crossed her arms in her chest and turned her back on him.

They stood there for a couple of seconds. Him starring at her back and her back on him. He couldn't understand the girl. She doesn't even know him. They just met like 10 minutes ago. She's acting so carefree towards him like they're some kind of close friend. The word marriage was ringing inside his head.

_I think I'm going to pass out._

When everything was just so slow and quiet, he heard someone calling his name.

"Shinta! Shinta! Is that you under the tree?" seeing two little figures under the tree.

Recognizing his mum's voice, "Yes mum, it's me! I'll be there in a sec" he yelled back

"Well, hurry up. We're leaving early tomorrow!" she said still waiting for her son to come over so they can walk back together.

He turned around to see the girl smiling at him. It stopped him for a moment. No one has ever smiled to him like that. It was just a simple smile but he could see that there was happiness and it was genuine. The other children would tease him for having a red hair and that he looked like a girl. The girls would sometimes come up to him and ask him if he wants to play with them. He doesn't want to be rude so he would sometimes say yes. They always play with his hair and dress him up sometimes. They love his red hair and he hated it.

"I.. umm.. better get going now" lost for words, then he took off running not turning his head back. He ran as fast as he could, not wanting to let the girl see his bright red face.

"BYE SHINTA!" she yelled

She heard the girl saying good bye to him. How rude of him. He didn't even say goodbye. She stood there watching the young boy named Shinta run. She giggled.

_He's so cute. I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again or if I'll live on our journey tomorrow. I have no regrets. At least… if I die on our way to the next village, I had my first kiss._

--

Hi all! This is my first fanfic, so please leave me your comments. Let me know if you guys liked it or don't! hehe. R&R


	2. It was you

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. NOT MINE AND DEFINETLY NOT MINE.

Hey everyone! Feels SOO good to get a positive review. Thank you Kikyo10 for giving me my first review (runs up to Kikyo and give a big fbear hug! :P)

I know my first chapter was very short, gomen. I'll make this chapter longer than the first. I PROMISE! :P anyhoo.. Happy Reading!

Jou-chan – thanx for the comment!

(hmm… I think I'll update chapter 1 later when I get more reviews (hopefully). Hehe)

Author's note:

For some reason fanfic wont let me download any link so il just tell you where and what to look for.

1. For the velvet choker. open up google images and type in 'velvet sapphire choker' and click on the first image that you see but dont watch it yet until you get to the part where Kaoru give shinta her favorite choker.

2. For the song i use in this chapter, open up youtube and type in 'Tales Of The Abyss AMV - It Was You' then click on the first video that you see.

3. as for the lyrics, open up google and type in '12 stones It was you lyrics'.

**CHAPTER 2: It Was You**

Dawn broke into the valley with a cloudless sky. Birds slowly waking up, they sing to greet the beautiful day. Today is the first they're going to start their journey. The people in the village started to wake up as well and are getting their things ready.

"Hime-chan, where do you think you're going?" looking at the little girl that tiptoed all the way to the front door.

She nearly jumped hearing the voice behind her. She slowly turned to see her dad who had one brow raised and has his arms crossed.

"Aaa- Ano" her head down, playing with her little fingers. What would she say? I want to go see my future husband?

"You're going to sneak out again like last night? Hime-chan, this is going to be our first day to leave our village and I don't want you to wonder off by yourself not knowing where you are."

_Why am I sneaking out again? I should remind myself to smack my forehead for being silly._

"Dad, can I go see umm.. my friend? I won't be long! I just want to say goodbye to him.." her eyes went wide as soon as she realized she said the word him.

_Ooops! I did not just said him!. _But unfortunately her dad heard her say _him_ and he was laughing his head off.

_Yeah, he did. I should seriously remind to smack my head. _

Sigh.

"So I see you found your self another "boy friend" to be your husband." he let out a chuckle.

_Now I remembered why I was trying to sneak out. Dad is now going to tease me for the rest of the day._

Another sigh.

"DAD! Stop teasing me!" She practically screamed at her dad and pretended to start having tantrums.

Kids.

Sigh.

"Ok sweetie. I'll let you go just this once. You can go see whoever this friend of yours but promise me that you'll be back before 7." He extended his fat pinky to her daughter and smiled

"Pinky promise!!" she beamed and gave her dad a warm tight hug.

She went out of the house with a big grin on her face. She decided to walk towards the entrance of the village hoping she might see him by the river. The sun was now up in the sky and clouds are starting to show.

--

"Hey everyone! Look who just came out from the house!" one kid said to his friends pointing at Shinta's direction. They started to laugh like a bunch of crazy animals as they walk towards Shinta.

"Oi! SHINTA!"

He ends his steps hearing someone called his name. The voice sounded familiar in his little ears. It sounded like trouble is about to befall on him once again. Without a slight of hesitation showing on his face he turned around to face the voice.

"Ohayo Akishi-sama!" a tiny smile peeks on the corner of his lips.

"Hmmp! So just as we thought. You are a coward! You and your family are a bunch of useless slaves!"

Everyone then snickered giving him an evil look. Akishi, the so called leader of the group, pushed him back to make him shift a couple of steps backward and all the kids started joining in.

"Ha ha ha! Useless slave!" pushing him to the next kid on his right side

"Useless!"

"Coward slave!"

"Coward"

……

She skipped happily around the village looking for Shinta then suddenly she went to a halt. Something caught her ears and eyes. A group of kids bullying someone. She couldn't really see who because the kids surrounded him. Without any second thought, clenching her fists she marched hastily towards the kids.

She pushed one kid on his back to make him plunge hard on the ground. Their heads flew in her direction. To everyone's surprise their eyes met a little girl who's fuming with anger. She then yanked one kids arm and throw him over her shoulders. She didn't care if they were bigger than her or if they're boys. She will not stand seeing anyone getting bullied not while she's alive and definitely can fight them off.

She then made a piercing shout, her eyes look onto Akishi's. Astonished on the girl's strength and anger, he felt like his feet being buried on the ground. Then all he could see is the girl running towards him and punched him on the eye.

"You losers are all show off!" she shrieked, walking to the boy who was still lying on the ground.

"Don't even bother to get up and fight me because I'll make sure I'll kick your sorry ass out of the village!" her eyes were like the fire in hell. Chilling. Alarming.

"L-Let's get out of here!" Akishi fumbled. His hand covering one of his eye.

"IDIOTS! 1 against 4 is absolutely not fair!" turning her head over her shoulder and making a peace sign.

_Sh-she's the girl from last night! This is embarrassing! Saved by a girl, not just any girl but a small crazy girl! And she's using my hand sign! This is just grea-_

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna get your skinny ass off the ground and say thank you?!"

"A-Arigato..umm-"

"Just call me Hime-chan! Bwahaha!" before bursting into a mischievous laugh

"Arigato Miss hime-chan!"

_What a really weird girl. Does she even know that she just scared off four boys? And now she's just laughing?_

After a moment of silence, she then made a seriously look.

"Why do you let other kids do that to you?"

"I just don't want any trouble and I don't want them to hate more than it is now, I guess"

SMACK!

"Oro?"

"The next time I'll save your ass I'll smack you over and over again until you fight back!" grabbing his shirt and making a fist.

"H-Hai hime-chan!"

"You should never let anybody or anyone put you down. You don't care much for yourself, do you?"

"No, not really. I guess I'm not as tough as you are hime-chan."

"Nonsense! My father once said to me. Respect yourself before others. Once you do you'll see that people will give you the same respect you have for yourself."

He was amazed at the girl's speech. So she respects herself.

_Is that the reason why I feel like I want to look up to her and respect h-_

Then it clicked in his mind what she means by respect yourself before others.

"I think I understand you now, hime-chan. Thanx again!"

"Naw, its alright. Really. Hehe"

"So do you want to go the river with me hime-chan?" a smile played on his lips

"I would love too Shin-san!"

She took Shinta's hand as they walked together to the river. They sat under the tree, the same tree where they first kissed.

"Shin-san.." She started.

"Me and my family are going to leave the village too and..and I guess I'm a bit scared. You know, not knowing whether we're going to make it to the next village. Not knowing if we ever live to see the next sun rising.." She pulled her knees closer to her body and rested her chin on top of her knees.

He gaze at the girl next to him. Her eyes held a shade of sadness and guilt. He felt her sadness under his skin. His heart beating faster than he have ever felt for. He close the gap between them and put his arm around her shoulder. Why he did that? He doesn't know but one thing he does know that it feels right, holding her close to him as she lay her head on his shoulder for comfort.

She heard a giggle from her companion.

"What are u giggling about?!" giving him the scariest look she can pull off

"Gomen hime-chan. I was just thinking how brave you were before, defending me, fighting the boys and all. I think you're the bravest girl I have ever met. But seeing you now, you look so-so, what's the right word, so delicate." he glanced at her then gave her a polite smile - more like you're my hero smile.

"Hehe. I think that's the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. Arrigato, Shinta!"

"No problem! I'm just glad to see you smiling again. It's the least I can do for saving me back there. Hehe" then he gave her his most famous hand sign – PEACE.

And then they burst into laughter not giving attention to their surroundings or even the people that walk past them. But good times must end. They soon walked back to the village and said their good byes. For both of them, this was the hardest part for them to do. Life can be so cruel sometimes, just as they started to form a bond with each other, just as they found a new friendship and it hand to end. What was the reason of meeting each other? What was all the emotions they felt when fate itself had not given value on their little lives and feelings.

"Shinta! Wait! I-I, the reason I wanted to see you was to umm.. to give you this." Her cheeks burning red like the color of his hair. She pulled out a velvet sapphire choker in her pocket that was the same color as her big round eyes. He was surprised and happy that someone cared for him in a different way. He never thought that someone of the opposite sex would like him more than a friend. He was more than willing to comply on their deal. After all, it was her that saved him.

"This was my mum's as well as my favorite jewelry. Dad gave it to me when my mum died giving birth to me. I want you to have it so you'll have something to remember me by. And-and maybe one day, if Kami-sama will allow it, if we see each other again, somewhere, somehow, you have to give it back to me and you have to complete our deal!" she said in almost teary eye.

"You just have to.. Promise me, ne?" she was now crying, tears racing down her cheeks.

He grasps the velvet choker from the girls hand into his. It felt smooth and silky against his skin. He closed his eyes as he smelled the velvet cloth. Jasmine.

He opened his eyes again and met a crying sapphire orbs that was staring at him intently. Then he smiled fondly. He cupped her face with his free hand and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I promise my hime-chan. One day, somewhere, somehow, if Kami-sama will allow it, I will marry you and give you back what is precious to you."

"I may not know you well but I know that you're a jewel, hime-chan. After all.."

_It was you_

_That showed me who I am _

_And taught me how to stand_

_For what I know is real_

_I was sick of all the pain_

_Tired of all the shame that I felt_

_But you showed me the way _

_To never have a doubt_

_And always believe in myself_

_Now I see_

_It was you.._

"It was you that made me feel this.."

With his hand still cupped on her face he bent down to gave her a tender kiss. It only lasted for a mere 5 seconds but to her it felt like eternity. She hugged him tightly and thanked him as he strokes her hair downwards.

"I guess I better go back before my dad goes berserk again. It's almost time for us to leave anyway, right?"

"Hai. I guess I better go as well. So this is good bye then, ne?

She shook her head.

"Eie. This is not good bye yet but I'll see you later – much later."

He smiled.

"I think your right again, hime-chan. I'll see you later – much later."

And with that they parted on their ways with smiles on their lips. They started heading back to their own houses. Starting this day everything will never be the same for fate has planned something they will never remember nor forget.

- - -

Hehe. So was it any good? Did u guys like it? R&R. cheers!


	3. So Cold

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3: So Cold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Hey everyone! This chapter is really the hardest to write, at the moment, but I finished it anyway. Hehe. Hope you guys like it.

You guys know the drill right? Just go to Youtube if you want to see the Music video for the song I used in this chapter and Google for the lyrics.

Song used: So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

Happy Reading y'all! D

- - - - -

After 3 days of traveling the road with their swords and daggers, money and possessions, they are just 3 hours away from to their destination. Night was coming fast, covering all the sky with darkness. No stars tonight, not even a single cloud. It seems rain will soon shower them. Everything went well on the last couple of days. No bandits or swordsmen in sight. Everything was quiet, too quiet. They were divided into two groups: the men and the women with the children. There were about 21 men including the village leader. There were 18 women and 6 children including Shinta and Kaoru. Kaoru was a month older than Shinta. This year they'd be turning 11, if they survive. The women and the children were guarded safely by the swordsmen, not that they were like some sorts of assassins or anything but given the fact that they are men, of course they know how to wield a sword and defend themselves.

One of the hired swordsmen came up to the leader village. He had some feeling that something bad is going to happen and that the sky doesn't look good either.

"Sir, I think we should quicken our steps a bit more. It just doesn't feel right. We have already been traveling for 3 days now and no evil has come after us. I fear that the bandits might be just lurking around here somewhere. You might want to tell your men to be ready for a battle. Or ambush." he said without glancing at the village leader. His eyes are focused on the road; his senses are focused on the surroundings.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I do feel it too, the uneasiness." he then turned to the man behind him and whispered to get ready for a fight and to pass the message to everyone and that no one must stop walking, not now-not yet.

"Sir, I think I'll go ahead and check the outer limits. If I don't come back in 10 minutes, you know what to do Sir."

"Hai. Thank you for your help." he's heartbeat pounding faster by the second

"That's what you pay me for and besides I think my conscience will haunt me forever if I just wait here and watch those kids and women to be slaughtered."

He swiftly made his exit, leaving the leader astound at him.

- - - - -

_This is getting boring! I want to see my dad! Who ever made this idea that women and children should stay together is an IDIOT! Otousan..Shinta-san. That's it! I'm going to look for  
Shinta. Maybe he's in the next wagon! _a sly smile curved on her lips

"Must sneak out." She whispered.

No one was allowed to get out of the wagon unless they stop to camp. They were a bit crowed in there; luckily she was near the entrance/exit of the wagon, so no biggy! While she was thinking of a plan to sneak out, a certain red head was thinking of his way to sneak out in his wagon to see her.

Sigh.

In Kaoru's wagon: (happens the same time in Shinta's wagon)

"Where do you think your going, young miss?" her voice was as sharp as her looks.

"Eeek!" she squealed. "Aaa-Ha-ha-ha" she laughed nervously.

"I was-just-going-to-umm-to-umm-umm-pee-pee? I really need to go. I can't hold it in." she said without blinking or even dare to breath.

The lady studied her face then she gaze at her from head to toe. After studying Kaoru's form, she crossed her arms and gave a nod.

Sigh.

_WHEW! I really thought she was going to say no! _she rested her left hand on her chest.

But when she was about to hop her way out of the wagon, the lady called out. "Wait! I'm coming with you. I can't leave you by yourself." She got up and walked towards her side

In Shinta's wagon: (happens the same time in Kaoru's wagon)

"Where do you think your going, young sir?" her voice was soft and her face was quite small and gentle.

"Aaa-Ha-ha-ha" he laughed nervously.

"I was-just-going-to-umm-to-umm-umm-pee-pee? I really need to go. I can't hold it in." he said without blinking his eyes or even dare to breath.

The lady studied his face then she gaze at him from head to toe. After studying his face, she smiled and gave a nod.

Sigh.

_WHEW! I think she like me! _he wiped the sweat off across on his forehead before letting out a sigh.

But when he was about to hop his way out of the wagon, the lady called out. "Wait! I'm coming with you. I can't leave you by yourself."

Shinta's mum was still asleep across from where he is. So the four of them went out of their wagon and made their way towards the middle of the two wagons. On their way to the middle, the two older ladies asked one soldier each to accompany them. This was no time to stop and do potty time. The women were wise, they need someone to guard the children incase the bandits shows up. They finally got into the middle and before they could see what was going to happen, all eyes went wide and jaw dropped.

"SORA!"

"SAYO!"

"HIME-CHAN!"

"SHINTA!"

They squeaked in unison. All four of them were surprised to see each other. Sora and Sayo are sisters and had been traveling together in different wagons. Sora came running to Sayo and gave her older sister a tight hug. Sayo smiled as she hugged her little sister back. Kaoru and Shinta were still on their spot, unable to move, unable to think. They watch the 2 sisters pulled away in their embraces.

_What is going on here? _the children thought.

All four of them were pulled back to reality when the two guards coughed simultaneously to get each one's attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Where's my manners. This is Sora my little sister. But enough about that, I bet you two are here for the same reason we have." She said shifting her gaze to all three of them.

"I guess so. If you're here to escort the kid so he can pish - pee, I mean, then yes." Soya said.

"Hai. Alright let's move quickly to the bushes and get this over with. I really have a bad feeling about this." Sora said locking eyes with her sister.

- - - -

While the adults were talking, the two love birds were on their own world too, talking closely to each other.

"What are you doing here Hime-chan?" he eyes held a small twinkle and anxious in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing Shin-san." Her voice was neutral.

"Uh, well, I wanted to go to the toilet or so that's what I told my escort" he said looking away from Kaoru's eyes

She giggled.

"The reason why I'm here is because I wanted to see you Shin-san. As I was sneaking my way out the lady over there caught me and said she would escort me and that she said she can't leave me by myself."

He giggled. It was strange how she could be so open and bold to him. It felt so strange, unknown emotions are starting to creep into his being again. He can't explain it. It's as if god's hands were tickling his every veins, cells, nerves and vessels. It feels like he had seen heaven. She can be so sweet and scary at the same time.

Sigh.

"Ahh. That's exactly what I did before and exactly what the lady said!" he blinked a few times.

"I think they're psychic" they said in chorus and started to giggle again.

"Hey, you two! Over here! Let's get you kids to the toilet."

"Hai!" they said together. They followed their escorts to the bushes on the right side of the road and the guards followed them from behind.

- - - -

Darkness.

Rain has started to come down from the sky, tiny droplets of water made each way to the once dry ground. Wind blowing unfriendly against the travelers. Lightning crawled into the dark sky. This can't be good. 15 minutes had passed but no sign of the young man.

Death.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the darkness. The figure had something on his hands, hanging on his side.

Hell.

As the figure got closer to them, their eyes went wide, the hair on their skin stood, their eyes held Fear, Angst and Pain. The figure held up his hand to show off his priceless trophy – the young man's head. They draw their swords, ready to fight. Ready to kill.

There was lightning.

"I believe that this head belongs to you?" shaking the poor young man's cut off head. Red cold blood dripping on the ground from the dead man's half neck. His eyes held pain and anger. His mouth opened to scream but was obviously stopped by someone, blood oozing out from the sides of his mouth.

Devil.

Then he laughed. Laughed like an animal. Laughed like the devil him self has found its new toy to for hell to enjoy.

The wind blew and lightning came that sent chills on their skins and spines.

Nightmare.

With one loud cry – a battle cry, the war has started. More and more bandits were coming out from the trees and bushes. AMBUSH!

Metal striking against metal, wound after wound, blood after blood. No one cared. Death was on their backs. Dead bodies lying on the ground, they were everywhere. Some were still whole; some lost their arms, their legs, their thighs, their shoulders and their heads.

_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run_

This was indeed a Nightmare! Death screams echoed in the air. The bandits were merciless. They killed every child and every woman they found.

After a long hour of fighting, finally, it was over. The bandits had won the fight.

- - - -

Kauro and Shinta came out from the bushes and was about to head back to their escorts when they heard the battle cry. They both looked at each other. Fear started creep into their body.

"We're being attacked! We should go find our escorts quickly and get away from here." Shinta's voice was firm but Kaoru could feel the panic behind it.

They found their escorts and the swordsmen just a few meters outside the bush. They were making a noise when they came out of the bush and caught the ladies attention.

"What are you doing here?! Didn't you here the screams?! Go get away from here! Run!" they pushed them back into the bushes but it was too late, they have been found.

"What do we have here?" the bandits said holding out a short samurai sword

They women backed away closer to the bushes and tried to hide the children on their backs.

"Please get away from here! You have run! NOW!" Sora said to them without turning her head to them.

But they both of them were scared to death. Their feet nailed to the ground. Neither one of them could move a muscle or even blink. Three more bandits appeared from the shadows, blood dripping down on their swords and hands.

"Don't come any closer! You don't lay a hand on the women and children." the taller swordsman said.

"Your fight is with us" the other swordsman said. His sword pointing out to the enemy.

They prepared for a battle stance and as lightning came again, as if to signal them to fight. They attack and parried each blow the bandits gave them, with smirks on their faces like they are enjoying each drop of blood that oozed out on their pale skins. Although how good the swordsmen fought off the bandits they are still out numbered.

"Ahhhh!" Sayo shrieked.

One of the bandits got close to her and now was behind her and his knife on her neck, pushed against her soft peachy skin. She shivered with pain and fear but not for her life but for the children's lives.

"Please I'll do anything you want. I'll give you all the money me and my sister have just spare the kids." she was begging to the bandits that seemed like demons.

He gave a cunning glance to Kaoru and Shinta.

"Put your swords down! Both of you, NOW!" he hissed at the swordsmen

They let out a growl and chuck the swords in Kaoru's and Shinta's spot.

"Foolish men! These women and children are your downfall!"

With out another word they pierced their swords into the swordsmen throat, blood spewing out. All they heard was a soft muffle from the swordsmen before the 'demons' turned their swords clockwise and pulled it out.

The guy holding a knife on Sayo's neck whispered to her ear.

"Now missy, what was that you were saying before? That you'd do anything? For us?"

He turned her around so her body is now pressed against his rough body.

"Hey Kiro! Can we have the other woman? She seems more of a challenge." They heard him called the guy holding Sayo, Kiro.

"I don't care what you want but this little thing is mine." He stuck his tongue out and licked Sayo's cheek.

Turing back his attention to Sayo, he gave her a fierce kiss on her lips. Then he started taking her clothes off.

"NOoo! Please don't! Please! STOP!" she pleaded with every sob

All three of them watch in horror as their companion was about to be raped. Kauro, though, had a different thing going on in her mind. She was furious. She can't let them do this. She had to do something. She looked around to use something to fight off the bandits. Not far across from her were the swords of the swordsmen. It was within her reach. She grabbed it then came running towards Kiro but the sword was too heavy for her and the rain didn't help much either so she had to drag it along the way. Before she could even strike Kiro she was knocked back by Kiro . She got punched in the stomach. She went limp to the ground.

"You monsters! Leave oneesan alone!" she slowly tried to get up leaning on the sword for strength.

"Hime-chan! Are you alright?!" Shinta came running to her aid. He only received a short nod.

"And what can you do about it little girl? Hit me with that sword?" he said before laughing evilly.

"I'll show you who's a little girl! " She prepared for a battle stance. She focused on her will power that she can lift the sword just enough get one attack on him.

"Hime-chan, what are you doing?! Stop it, hime-chan!"

He looked for the other sword and grabbed it off the ground. He went back to Kaoru, his back on her. They never had proper sword training but Kaoru had a couple of practice with her father – The Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Shinta just followed what Kaoru was doing. His hands are still shaking.

Before anyone could register what happened Kiro was on his knees. Kauro had stroked Kiro's knees. The bandits were pissed off. The other guy black slapped Kaoru. She went flying sideways to Kiro's side. Kiro's was blazing with anger and the pain on his knees made him lose control. Her body hit the ground and her head hit some small stones. She was now lying on her stomach, her vision getting blurry; she closed her eyes and then opened them again. She saw Shinta, rooted on the ground, holding a sword, he was shaking, she could tell. Kiro had enough of playing around. He pulled a dagger that was hidden on his waist.

"DIEEE!" he yelled before pushing down the dagger to Kaoru's head.

"Noo!" Soya threw her body to Kaoru's back. She shielded the attack. Another life was taken by the Ripper.

Blood. Rain.

"SAAYOO!" She came running to her sister's side. Holding her body close to her. Tears racing down her cheeks as she rocked their bodies back and forth.

"S-Sayo..Sayo..Sister.." it looks like that she was going to lose her mind.

Shinta was about to run to Kaoru's side but someone grabbed his shirt, lifted him up the air, his little feet was now hanging on the air.

"Where do you think you're going little boy? Or should I say little girl? That little girl over there showed much more courage than you boy. Are you really that scared? Or are you a coward?" he spat on the ground and punched Shinta on his guts. The three demons had slapped and punched him everywhere. His body was about to give up on the pain. He was getting cold. His face was full of bruises, scratches and blood.

Kaoru saw what they did to Soya and Shinta. She was shaking, wanting to move her body and help them but she couldn't – she just couldn't. She didn't even notice she was crying as she watches Shinta being hit.

"s-stop..please" she whispered in the air.

No one heard her.

Demons. Rain.

She closed her eyes as she watched the other man kicked Shinta on his face. His body dashed on the ground. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. Shinta's body was just a meter away from her. His was body lying on the ground, same position as Kaoru. She saw his face, eyes closed.

"Shinta" she slowly moved her hand to reach Shinta's face.

He opened his eyes. He saw her dark sapphire eyes. It was the best thing that he had ever seen today. He saw her hand tried to touch his face.

"Hime-chan….Gomen nasai" as he reached out to Kaoru's hand.

_You're so cold keep your  
Hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

They looked at each other's eyes. Not caring about anything or anyone.

Sapphire orbs meet Amethyst orbs.

_You're so cold keep your  
Hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold, but you  
Feel alive  
Lay your hands on me  
One last time_

_It's alright  
_

That was the last thing they both saw before everything went black. Their hands intertwined to each other.

The bandits stayed in their spots as they watched the young man and girl reached each others hand, tears in their eyes. It was like watching a movie of two lovers who knew they are going to die but contented that they can hold each others hand while they die together. They shook they're heads. One of the bandits went to Kiro and helped him up.

"They're not dead are they?" Kiro mumbled

"Nah, I think they just passed out."

"Hmm...Good."

"What? What do you mean good?"

"Get the girl. We'll take her with us. I saw a great strength in her eyes when she held that sword. She has a soul of a samurai. Her father must be a samurai."

He nodded in understanding.

"Does that mean we're going to train her how to fight?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. When she's good enough, she can do the dirty things for us"

Then they both snickered.

"What about the boy?"

"Let him leave. He's a coward anyway. Let him think that she's dead and let him suffer more."

"Man, you are a genius! I hope our leader is going to agree with our plans."

"I'm sure he will. Now let's go."

"Hey let the boy live and take the girl with us." Kiro said to his two other companions.

By then the rain had stopped and it was only was 2 hours away to midnight. The bandits stole every single money or gold they can find. By the time Kiro's group got back, the fight was over. It seems that they have won. They told their leader about the girl and their plan. The boss grinned about it. It was a bloody good idea. Now all they have to do is wait a few years. They have to give a her a different name since is will be a new member in their clan when she wakes up. They came with nothing and left with everything. The nightmare was finally over. Tomorrow is another day. Another day when they will have to take lives. That's the bandits' way of life. Kill and Steal.

- - - - -

Ahhh. Finally! Chapter 3 is finish! Hmm.. Need a new name for Kaoru. Any suggestions?


End file.
